Demon
by S.M.L.K
Summary: When the Demon calls the Demon comes, and when he comes he kills. This is the story of John know as SPARTAN117 in his mission to destroy the covenant.
1. Prolog

**DEMON**

**A story by: S.M.L.K.**

**PROLOG**

I am known as three names, To the few I place my trust in I am John. To others I am SPARTAN-117. To the Covenant I am Demon. I was taken by the military at just six years old. They stole me from my family and brought me in for training. There were others there, as young as I was. They trained us for years on combat tactics, physical fitness, leader ship skills, weapons usage, espionage, and many other essential skills to become a soldier. But possibly the most important skill we would have to learn was to become merciless and heartless in combat. By the time we were done with our training we were ready for the reason they had trained us so hard for so many years, we were ready to be "experimented on".

We would be genetically enhanced to be stronger, faster, smarter, and more alert with improved sight, hearing, and reflexes, we would literally become super soldiers. Not every one survived the procedures. Many of us were killed or crippled, but those who survived knew why they had to be trained so hard so they would be able to live through the "experiment". We had become like no other kind of soldier. We were now SPARTANS, the best of the best.

We would also wear MJOLNER combat suits in combat. They had HUD, built in radio communication and flash light, and if the geneticall enhancements were'nt enough they imroved all of the things the genetic enhancements did. It enabled us to run at fifty M.P.H. and jog at thirty M.P.H. We could litteraly pick up cars and thow them as far normal people could throw base balls.

I went into practice my hand to hand combat one day in the gym of a barracks. Then three Special Forces soldiers came in and challenged me to a bare-knuckle boxing match. I said no at first but they egged me on and unfortunately for them I said yes. It was all of them versus me and sadly for them the odds were against them, I hit the first one in the jaw, causing it to rip from his face and fly across the room to the floor. He hit the ground screaming and choking on his own blood. The others turned to run but mercy was not in my training, I ran after them and hit one in the ribs puncturing his lungs, and the other in the head. His head burst open, now where had been a recognizable head, was a bloody pulp of brains and skull fragments. He was the first man I had ever killed and he would not be the last.

At this time there were only rumors that there was an alien force that wanted us dead. All we had heard at the time were reports of ships that were there and then… well gone, latter to be found in small burnt pieces. We new it was burns that could not be made by any technology we posses but we did not assume the fact that there was an alien force bent on our destruction. Now we know that there is a force known as the Covenant that MUST be stopped at all costs. And that is what this story is about.


	2. A gift from Keys

**Authors note: **

Before I start this chapter I want to make something clear. In the other chapter people have sent reviews saying that I was wrong about John having three names, and he has four. Please do not sent reviews saying that he has four names because he doesn't. He has three, John, SPARTAN-117, and Demon. Master Chief is not a name it is a military rank. I also want to thank the people who have sent reviews on my story and ask that they review future chapters from Demon. Thank you. Enjoy the story and please review!

Pillar of Autumn Soldiers quarters 

**0600 hours**

"**RISE AND SHINE LADYS! IT'S ANOTHER SUN SHINY DAY IN OUTER SPACE!" **Shouted Sargent Johnson. "But Sarge it's only six o' clock in the morning." Moaned an obviously hung over marine. "Hey ass hole it ain't six o' clock its 0600 hours! What are you a fuckin civy! If you haven't noticed this is the marine corps! We use military time!" "Now are there any other ass holes out there!" "SIR, NO SIR!" Yelled the now alert room of space marines. "Good, now get ready to go to the mess hall so you can eat the slop while it's still warm, I'm gonna go wake up our friend."

Pillar of autumn Cryo-chamber room 

**0630 hours**

The large metal door made a hissing sound as it opened, allowing Sargent Johnson entrance into the room containing the Cryo-chambers. It was a large room filled with many containers that used to hold the sleeping bodies of SPARTAN super soldiers. But now out of all the Cryo-chambers only one was filled. In it was the last of the surviving SPARTANS, SPARTAN-117. Johnson walked up to Johns chamber and pushed a button, holding it down he said "John, Keys wants you on the bridge ASAP". The seven-foot tall, 350 pound, brown hair, hazel-eyed figure seemed to snap to life. The chamber door slowly hissed open as he arose from his sleep. John stepped out of the container and stepped into his 2.5-ton suit of MJOLNER battle armor that then formed around his body like the natural exoskeleton of an insect. The olive-drab armor was now part of him and he was part of it. It sped and made stronger every thing about him including his mind. A normal man with out the genetic enhancements would have his bones snapped in half when he would move. Causing him to lose control due to the pain, that causing him to break all the bones in his body making him crippled for life, or if he was lucky, dead. " I'm ready Johnson, let's go." Said John. "Do you always have to where that damn piece of scrap metal around?" Said Johnson. "This piece of scrap has saved mine, and your life on more than one occasion Johnson." Said John. "What ever, lets go. Keys doesn't like to be kept waiting". Said a slightly agitated Johnson.

Pillar of Autumn 

**Bridge**

**0645 hours**

The to men approached the bridge door. As they neared it Johnson said, "I'll wait hear. The Captain said he needs you not me." "Very well then." Said John as he stepped though the door to the bridge. The bridge was full of navigators, map readers, pilots, and other people needed to fly the gargantuan _Pillar of Autumn_. But most important was Captain Keys, An aging man who is one of the two people who found John and chose him for enrollment in the SPARTAN project at the age of six. John does not know this and nor does he care. The military is all he knew now and all he will ever know. He does not remember his parents or wish to. He approached the Captain and gave him a salute. "At ease soldier." Said Keys. "We as you know have had an increasing number of reports of ships being destroyed by some sort of intense heat. Where the heat came from is not know to us but I have a feeling that _The Pillar of Autumn _might find out today. We have seen odd forms on our radar that appear and disappear. The forms are very large, and there are quite a few of them. We don't know what they are but we will be ready for them if they attack. They probably won't blow us up right away if they attack because they would want information found on the ship. That is why I summoned you to the bridge, you will take Coretana, the ships AI and protect her from any one, or any thing attempting to take her. If you fail, and lose Coretana to the enemy the enemy will know every thing about us, our tactics, weapons research, our technology, and if it is an alien force they will learn of earth. Do you understand your orders?" "Yes sir." Said John. "Good, now I will take Coretana out of the ship control interface and give her to you. Coretana I'm removing you now." Said Keys. Keys took Coretana out and handed her to John. John slipped her into a slot on his armor. "I'm ready when you are." Said Coretana. "You are dismissed." Said Keys. "Yes Sir." John turned and walked out the door with his newfound friend when all the sudden… **KABOOM! **


End file.
